


Away From Them

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: I ran out of the church.





	Away From Them

Today Sam and Emily got married. I couldn't watch when he kissed her, I ran out of the church. It hurt so much, because he kissed her like he kissed me, once upon a time. I'm nowhere near home right now, I've ran my fastest away from the newlywed's screaming, cheating selves. And my fastest? That's pretty fast. I scream at the moon, shining so brightly and so happily. The man I love will fuck my cousin tonight, I have a right to be upset.  
I don't cry. I've shed too many tears for the undeserving, idiotic bastard. Instead, I sit down and wish that someone would sit next to me, and tell me that they missed me. No one does, of course. Who'd miss bitter little _me_? My pack wants me dead. I'm a useless girl, a freak, and a heartbroken harpy-and that's only what the _nicer_ boys say. The other boys say things I probably shouldn't say here, for fear I'd get beheaded.  
My shoes fall off and I don't pick them up.  
I won't move from this spot. No one would want me to, anyway.


End file.
